


Remaining Comfortable

by santanico



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Desk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's different." He licks his lips, then hers. She lets out a quiet sigh, bordering a moan. "I like this, too. Teasing you. But unattached pleasure, is...different. The passion is different. It's hard to explain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remaining Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt from the DA Kink Meme (because I've descended into a deep, dark, hell): [Cullen watching the Inquisitor with others](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/13696.html?thread=53470080#t53470080). I had been thinking of posting things here, anyway. Why not let this be the first one?

i.

The first person they ask is Josephine, and though she blinks and looks between them at first, she eventually starts to smile and her response is much smoother than they expected.

"Of course," she says, keeping her eyes on Trevelyan. "It is only natural." When they kiss, gentle at first, Cullen settles into one of the oversized chairs and tries not to make any noise.

Nothing is said, and he finds that it has little to do with them being women, or with it being Josephine. Rather, it’s that his eyes have the chance to just _watch_ , and Trevelyan spread across the war table, Josephine’s tongue working her open as she moans.

That's what makes his fingers clench.

ii.

Cullen isn’t used to the way she reacts, all smiles and acceptance and outright joy.

He loves _her_. Everything outside of that is bonus material.

Bull is reasonable. Cullen thinks it's a good thing that Trevelyan is so direct - there's no way he could be that honest without stuttering, but she asks for what she wants and makes it clear Cullen has to be there and Bull says something like, "Anything to make your days a little easier, boss,” and Trevelyan doesn’t stop grinning.

Bull lets her sit on top, and Cullen pays most attention the rocking of her hips, the way her mouth opens when she sinks down on Bull's cock.

She kisses him later, and he whispers, “Thank you,” because it’s the easiest way to respond.

iii.

Leliana says, "Yes, Josie's tongue slipped and she mentioned," when Trevelyan approaches her. Leliana laughs at herself – “Oh, an unintentional innuendo. Lovely.”

Cullen sighs.

This is a bad idea.

Leliana smiles though. "What you do is your business, of course. Involving others, however...is tricky."

"It doesn't _have_ to be." Trevelyan is convincing without trying. Cullen thinks it's something about her eyes, and her smirk. Confident, kind, powerful.

It explains a lot.

"Well...if you say it will keep the Inquisition on track." Leliana shoots Cullen a look of daggers and he knows he's never going to be in the same room with these three women without his face getting hot, for...possibly forever, but at the very least for a _long_ time.

That doesn't stop him from trudging up the steps after Leliana and Trevelyan.

It doesn't stop him from resting on Trevelyan's oversized bed, watching them strip down to their smallclothes.

It doesn't stop him from responding to their humming and moans, to Leliana fucking Trevelyan against the wall, right beside the door.

It doesn't stop his body from thrumming with a desire he just can't seem to quench.

iv.

"I don't think Sera would be too agreeable, not with you there," Trevelyan says. She's got a list of Inquisition member names, and has some names crossed out - Bull, Dorian ("He might let you fuck him - or vice versa - but that's not - alright, alright, fine,"), Josephine, Leliana, Blackwall ("I'm a little nervous about the beard, you know? You'll stay clean shaven, right?" He scowls at her and she laughs), and now Sera. "Is Cassandra straight?"

"No," he says. "No, I don't mean - yes, I think she's straight, but there's no way we’re asking her, even if she wasn't. Josephine and Leliana are enough as it is."

"I see." Trevelyan slowly crosses Cassandra's name off the list. "...Vivienne?"

Cullen chuckles. "She would be horrified."

"Perhaps," Trevelyan says with a sigh, one more name off the list. "Solas is a no-go, thank the Maker..."

"Don't be rude."

"Do you think one of your uh...perhaps a member of the troops..."

Cullen flushes and Trevelyan looks embarrassed too. "It's not _un_ thinkable."

"Is that supposed to comfort me?" he says, shaking his head. 

"Well, unless it's enough..."

He has no interest in lying to her. "No. I don't think it is."

She turns, leaning in to him and cupping his face in her hands. When she kisses him, it's soft and almost unnatural. Then she smiles, carding her fingers through his hair. "Then we'll do what we can do," she says, and he nods.

"Krem?" she suggests after a moment.

Cullen laughs. "Can't hurt to _ask_ ," Trevelyan says.

-

Krem, to their surprise, is eager to help.

"I feel like I don't do anything for you, Lady Inquisitor," he says, bowing his head. "Whatever you and the Commander need, I'm there."

"Well, we already asked Bull so we figured you'd be a good follow up," Trevelyan says. Cullen sighs.

Krem just laughs. "The Chief, really? That - it didn't hurt, did it? I don't know..." Krem trails off and Trevelyan laughs.

"No," she says, "It didn't hurt."

Krem is surprisingly uninhibited, fast paced with his fingers and tongue, and though his room is small and almost cramped (particularly in comparison to the War Council or Trevelyan's bedroom, or even Cullen's office), there's something about the space that makes Cullen's stomach tighten and twist in the most satisfying ways.

Trevelyan likes to lace her fingers in Krem's hair, and at some point she gets excited enough to roll over on top of Krem and eat him out, too.

It's new, and Cullen is glad.

v.

The sun bleeds across the horizon, and Trevelyan watches it set from Cullen's desk.

He smiles at her as he enters the room. "Waiting for me?" he says, setting the clipboard with reports on the desk beside her. Trevelyan shifts, turning her body and reaching forward for the piece of fur around his shoulders, pulling it off and dropping it on the floor.

"Hey," he mutters, glancing over his shoulder. "Careful, those things are expensive..."

"I don't _care_ ," she whispers. "Maker, how do you even get this stuff off every night? I know you don't sleep in it. Do you? When I'm gone, do you sleep in your armor, Commander Cullen?"

He smiles at her, appreciating the teasing lilt in her voice. "What are you doing?" he says.

"One thing I noticed," Trevelyan says, drawing her fingers across the front of his armor. He starts to unclasp metal pieces on his arms, setting them on the desk. "Is that no matter who it was I was with, or what was happening, you never...touched yourself."

Cullen licks his lips and says nothing.

"Were you waiting? To be with me again? I just want to understand..."

He kisses her more roughly, and Trevelyan moans. She's fumbling, tasking herself with getting as much of his armor off. It's mostly successful, the clattering sounds ringing in the room, and Cullen appreciates the cool air on his back, contrasting with the hotness of their bodies pressed together.

"It's watching you," he mutters, nipping at her bare throat. He starts to unbutton her top, the thin fabric not hiding much to begin with. 

"Come on, come on," she hisses, tugging at the long shirt Cullen wears under his armor. He laughs as she pulls it over his head, and she's still sat half-clothed with her top on the desk, her breasts uncovered finally. "Oh, but I want you to _tell_ me," she says, kissing him again. They're both down to only pants, and Cullen is doing his best not to let his erection keep him from talking.

He likes to be honest with her, though he'd like to be on top of her right now as well.

He pauses, hands resting on her waist. "Seeing you...get off. Numerous times. It's beautiful."

She blinks at him. "Beautiful." She frowns then. "You make it seem like I don't _get off_ , 'numerous times' with you."

"It's different." He licks his lips, then hers. She lets out a quiet sigh, bordering a moan. "I like this, too. Teasing you. But unattached pleasure, is...different. The passion is different. It's hard to explain."

"Fine, fine," she says, tugging at the ends of his hair. "Will you fuck me now? You haven't for _days_ , and you must be..."

"I am," he says, before she can finish the sentence. "I very much am."

She laughs, and together they pull off one another's remaining clothes. They've had sex on this desk - twice, Cullen thinks, almost with pride. Sometimes they moved to different rooms, settled in bedrooms for the security of privacy, but they had stayed in his office at _least_ once in recent memory. 

Trevelyan claws at his shoulders and Cullen is careful to position himself - he slides into her with ease as she wraps her legs around his waist, dropping her head forward against his neck and kissing the skin there.

"Nothing feels like you," she says into his neck. Trevelyan moans then as he thrusts his hips. The desk shakes just slightly. The clipboard clatters, and falls to the floor.

He's been thinking about her almost non-stop, everything itching under his skin. He had _wanted_ badly, to get off when watching them - her and whatever partner they found - but he hadn't, because of this moment. This moment, where she is so hot and already wet from the stripping and the kissing. For this moment, where her voice is warm in his ear, begging "Harder, just a little harder," and then when he angles his hips just right, fucks her just right, she gasps and moans, voice low and satisfied.

_This is why_ he thinks, as her fingers dig into his skin. 

Knowing that despite other tongues and fingers and cocks, despite the laughter of others or her moans as she came, she'd still come back to him.

She'd still tell him nothing was better.

Cullen rolls his hips, a sweet rhythm that works between their bodies, and pays close attention to Trevelyan's breathing, the tightness of her grip on him, the way her voice pitches high or low, the way that she grinds back on him as if she could take more. When he can feel her starting to clench, her moans getting louder but still careful, he keeps one arm wrapped around her waist to keep her close and positions the other hand between them, rubbing her clit in hard, circular motions.

She shudders and her words are garbled, mixture of "Yes," and "Please," and "Maker, Cullen," and "I've missed you," and other things he can't make out because she's saying them into his skin.

When she comes she almost shouts, everything caught and tight about her unwinding as she clenches around him - he slows his hand down as she twitches, sighs, turns loose in his arms. She's murmuring something, positive affirmation as she kisses his face. He groans as his thrusts grow more erratic, the culmination of pressures and hard-ons from each day reaching and bursting as he comes inside of her.

She laughs when he pulls out and rests back against the desk, stretched out in the last ray of sun that manages to peak in through Cullen's one large window. She's smiling at him, blinking with tired content as he tugs on his smallclothes.

"Worth it?" she says, and he looks at her naked body across his desk and nods.

" _Very_ worth it," he says.

"Carry me to bed, Commander," she says, and he laughs, handing her his shirt. She tugs it on, and slides off the desk, and he pulls her into his arms. She smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He manages to carry her to bed without anyone catching them, and they stay there, curled up close together, until the sun sets further and they fall asleep.


End file.
